Blog użytkownika:Sara124/Rewrite
Postanowiłam zebrać wszystkie rewrite'y jakie przyjdą mi do głowy i zrobić małą kompilację - od tak dla własnej frajdy, bo sądząc po tym ile osób tu edytuję, wątpię również żeby ktoś wchodził i to przeczytał xD Starcie Nicol i Loren thumb|250px 2015= :"Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie" - Buford! Wróciłeś! - powiedziała Nicol, po czym podbiegła do niego i namiętnie pocałowała go w usta. Loren nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Z jednej strony gotowała się w niej nienawiść i chęć mordu, a z drugiej zwykła rozpacz. W oczach pojawiły jej się łzy, jednak starała się je ukryć -Ty-wyjąkała kosmitka-ty go znasz? Nicol odsunęła się powoli od Buforda. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła resztę ludzi stojących za nim. Spojrzała ponownie na Buforda. Był niższy i młodszy. - Co do cholery... - wyszeptała. - Ty nie jesteś Buford! Jesteś niższy od niego i wydajesz się młodszy! -Bo jestem z innego wymiaru-powiedział nieśmiało Buford, po czym powoli odsuwał się od dziewczyny-tak czy inaczej miło mi cię poznać... Nicol w ogóle nie zwracała uwagi na Loren. Była zbyt zdezorientowana. -Pytałam się skąd go znasz?!-Loren nie wytrzymywała, z trudem powstrzymywała się od postrzelenia dziewczyny, jednak nie potrafiła powstrzymać nienawiści do Nicol. Kosmitka patrzyła na nią okiem mordercy, tak jak uczył ją ojciec - Ah! Inny wymiar, no jasne! - wykrzyknęła Nicol. - Wybacz ten pocałunek, myślałam... Nieważne. Jestem Nicole Strong, mnie też jest miło. Powiedz mi Buford... - powiedziała biorąc go pod ramię. - Jak wygląda życie w twoim wymiarze? A i mógłbyś powiedzieć tej latynosce żeby się zamknęła? Chciałabym pogadać z tobą a nie z nią. ... Hermiona wpatrywała się w Loren. Widziała w jej oczach łzy, jednak podziwiała ją za wstrzymywanie emocji. Zielonowłosa podniosła głowę i z dumą oświadczyła: -Słuchaj Nikki czy jak ci tam!-zaczęła wrzeszczeć dziewczyna-nikt nie będzie mnie upokarzać, a szczególnie nie taka zdzira jak ty! Nicol spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. -To chodź wyjaśnimy to sobie dla osobności. - odparła ze stoickim spokojem. - Lepiej z nią nie idź. - powiedział Irving z wymiaru Nicol. -Niby dlaczego?-zapytała Loren, która zaczęła tracić grunt pod nogami. - Bo nie wiesz kim ona jest. -Lepiej mu zaufajmy-powiedział Jeremi, po czym powoli wycofywał siostrę z ogródka. Ta kompletnie zdezorientowana wpatrywała się w Nicol, jednocześnie delikatnie cofając się w kierunku wyjścia - Tchórzysz? - spytała Nicol, idąc za dom. ... -Ja nigdy nie tchórzę!-wrzasnęła Loren, po czym poszła za metyską. ... Loren i Nicol stanęły za domem, tak by nikt nie był w stanie ich usłyszeć. Wtedy Nicol swoją prawą (czyli metalową) ręką, przydusiła Loren do ściany. Loren wpatrywała się w nią z przerażeniem, jednocześnie próbując wyjąć pistolet z kieszeni. - Słuchaj, bo nie będę dwa razy powtarzać. To, że nigdy nie zabiłam istoty z innego wymiaru, nie oznacza, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Mając 10, lat wyszarpałam dorosłemu, zdrowemu, wysokiemu i umięśnionemu mężczyźnie, serce, gołymi rękami. Nie, nie żartuję. Lepiej ze mną nie zadzieraj. - powiedziała. Spojrzała na Loren. Potrafiła wykryć zagrożenie. Latynoska sięgała po coś do kieszeni. Nicol swoją wolną ręką sięgnęła w tę stronę. Wyjęła pistolet. - A co to za zabaweczka? - spytała, po czym puściła Loren, przerzuciła pistolet do prawej ręki i najzwyczajniej w świecie go rozgniotła. - Ups, popsuta... - powiedziała, po czym ruszyła w stronę przyjaciół. -Nie daruję ci tego szmato-powiedziała cicho Loren. ... Nicol wciąż zagadywała Buforda. Wypytywała go o wszystko. O całe jego życie w innym wymiarze. Doskonale im się ze sobą rozmawiało. W końcu Nicol spytała: - Kim jest dla ciebie Loren? -Loren? Wiesz, podoba mi się odkąd ją znam, tyle że ona chyba tego nie odwzajemnia... Tym razem to Loren przeciąga brata na stronę gdzie odzyskuje pewność siebie i zaczyna rozmowę: -Musisz mi pożyczyć broń. -Chyba żartujesz! -Nie mogę pozwolić, aby ta suka triumfowała! Sam mi mówiłeś, że w zabiciu robali nie ma nic złego, więc teraz pokaż, że jesteś twardy i daj mi to! -Nie jestem pewien czy to oby na pewno dobry pomysł... -Zaufaj mi. Jeremi choć niechętnie daje jej broń, ta schowała ją do kieszeni, tym razem czekając na dobry moment. -To dlaczego patrzyła na mnie, jakby chciała mnie zamordować, kiedy tylko się pocałowaliśmy? - Nicol uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Problemy Loren i Buforda nieźle ją bawiły. Dziwiła się latynosce, że ta próbuje udawać, że nic do niego nie czuje. -Sam nie wiem, ona chyba taka jest. Zawsze miała taki charakter, jak prawdziwa sułtanka... - Mam ją zmusić by wyznała ci miłość? Robiłam to nie raz, jestem dobrą swatką. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się. -Nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł... Tu chłopak nie dokończył, ponieważ rozległ się odgłos wystrzeliwanego naboju. Loren miała obłęd w oczach, podchodziła z pistoletem w stronę Nicol i zamiarem zabicia jej. -Nikt nie będzie mnie tak traktować! Nicol niemalże instynktownie wyjęła małe kółeczko z kieszeni. Podobnie jak Loren, nigdy nie rozstawała się ze swoją bronią. Nacisnęła kółeczko po bokach i oczom wszystkich ukazał się elektryczny miecz dwustronny. Za jego pomocą Nicol łatwo odbiła pocisk, mimo, że mkną w jej stronę z prędkością równej prędkości światła. Na treningach nie raz przerabiała takie triki. "Ta idiotka naprawdę jest o niego zazdrosna. I głupia. Nie pomyślała o tym, że nie potrzebuję chłopaka z innego wymiaru?” - pomyślała Nicol. -Niezła zabawka-powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach Loren-ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja mam honor, dlatego wygram! Mówiąc to Loren odrzuciła broń na Ziemię, bez cienia strachu podchodziła do Nicol -Proszę, jestem bezbronna. Zabij mnie, przecież to łatwe, prawda? Nicol uśmiechnęła się. -Loren co ty wyrabiasz?!-krzyknął Buford, który całą tą sytuacją był przerażony najbardziej. -To co widzisz-odpowiedziała z anielskim spokojem Loren-jak muszę zginąć, to nie jako desperatka, ani frajerka. - Kiedy ja nie chcę cię zabijać. Po co? Nie jestem już na wojnie, mogę żyć normalnie. Dlaczego miałabym cię zabić? -Byłaś na wojnie?-zapytała Loren patrząc na Nicol z uśmiechem. ... tak zaczęła się piękna długa przyjaźń |-|2016= :"Dwuwymiarowe zamieszanie" - Buford, już wróciłeś? - spytała głośno. Chłopak spojrzał na nią. Lecz im bardziej się zbliżała, zwalniała kroku. Wyglądał jak Buford, miał twarz jak Buford, włosy jak Buford i oczy jak Buford, ale to nie był on. Potrafiła rozpoznać swojego chłopaka. W tej chwili czuła się jakby patrzyła na jego bliźniaka, albo coś w tym rodzaju. - Chwila. Ty nie jesteś Buford. - powiedziała przystając. Dopiero teraz zauważyła ludzi stojących za nim. Zastanawiała się o co tu chodzi. - To jest Buford. - powiedział Fin. - Tylko, że jest z innego wymiaru. - Oh. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, a makijaż, który miała na sobie podkreślił jej rysy twarzy. - Wybacz, w pierwszej chwili uznałam cię za swojego chłopaka. - Nic się nie stało. - odparł lekko zmieszany. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie. Wydawała mu się być całkiem ładna, a makijaż, który miała w tej chwili na sobie sprawił, że chłopak uznał ją za typową imprezowiczkę. Po chwili zrozumiał również, iż jest ona dziewczyną jego odpowiednika, czyli poniekąd niego samego. Szybko dostrzegł w tym swoją szansę. Uśmiechnął się chytrze, spoglądając na nią z pewnością siebie. Loren najwidoczniej szybko to zauważyła, gdyż obserwowała go bacznie, zaciskając pięści. Serce zaczynało jej bić coraz szybciej, a gniew był coraz bardziej widoczny na jej twarzy. Nigdy nie była dobra w ukrywaniu emocji. - Nawet dobrze się stało. - stwierdził, podchodząc bliżej niej. - Miło mi poznać dziewczynę mojego odpowiednika. Jak ci na imię? - Nicol jestem. - odparła nieco zaskoczona, tym nagłym, pewnym siebie, powitaniem. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się lekko. Widocznie odpowiednik Buforda, podobnie jak ten chłopak, którego zna, ma charakterek. - Piękne masz imię. - powiedział. - Szkoda, że twój Buford wyjechał, ale może umilę ci trochę czas i lepiej się poznamy? Wiesz, opowiesz mi o tym wymiarze, o sobie, o innych.. I może coś więcej o sobie, bo z pewnością jesteś ciekawsza od innych. Amy zerknęła kątem oka na Loren. Tym razem to Raritówna gotowała się ze złości. Oddech dziewczyny przyśpieszał, a w oczach widać było to szaleństwo, które ją charakteryzowało. Ferb natomiast wyłącznie z grzeczności nie "strzelił facepalma" słysząc podryw Van-Stomm'a. - Słucham? - odparła zaskoczona Strong. Odpowiednik jej chłopaka, właśnie chyba próbował ją podrywać. Czy on sobie myślał, że fakt iż jest dziewczyną jego alter-ego, sprawia, że jego dziewczyną jest również? - Co ty masz przez to na myśli? Skąd niby wysnułeś wniosek, że "mój Buford" wyjechał? - mówiła. Po czym jeszcze dodała, z trochę kpiącym uśmieszkiem: - I co znaczy, że "jestem lepsza od innych"? Szatyn zdziwił się nieco. Zazwyczaj takie słowa wystarczyły mu, by zaciągnąć dziewczynę do łóżka, a tymczasem ona nie chciała z nim nawet porozmawiać. Zaczął klnąć w myślach na własnego odpowiednika za to, że nie wybrał sobie łatwiejszej dziewczyny. - On lubi wyrywać, nie wierz mu! - krzyknęła Sophie do Nicoli, wciąż tuląc Irvinga. Buford popatrzył na nią groźnie, jednak ta wcale się tym nie przejęła. - Nie podrywam cię, po prostu jesteś dziewczyną mojego odpowiednika, a mój odpowiednik, to trochę ja.. Nie twierdzę, że jesteś moją dziewczyną, ale.. Emm.. Zrobiło się niezręcznie.. Loren popatrzyła z ciekawością na Nicolę. Poniekąd cieszył ją fakt, iż nie rzuciła się jej obiektowi westchnień w ramiona, jednak do szału doprowadzała ją myśl, że on mógłby zainteresować się takim plastikiem, za który ją wzięła. - Ja tam nie czuję się niezręcznie. - odparła Strong. Wręcz zawstydzanie Buforda wprawiało ją w swego rodzaju satysfakcję. Lubiła ucierać nosa osobom, które uważają się za nadzwyczajnie genialne i twierdzą, że cały świat zaraz padnie im do stóp (co z tego, że i ona do takich osób należała). Jednak to był wciąż odpowiednik jej chłopaka. Kto wie czy po tym wydarzeniu Fin, Izabela, Ferb i Irving, nie będą się chcieli ponabijać z Buforda, choć tak na prawdę jego odpowiednik wykazał się nietaktownością. Po chwili zastanowienia, uśmiechnęła się słodko: - No chodź już, to ci opowiem o sobie, skoro tak ci na tym zależy. Buford uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Objął ją ramieniem, patrząc kątem oka na Loren. Wcale nie zależało mu na tym, by poderwać Nicolę. Chciał wywołać zazdrość u Raritówny, by poczuła się tak samo jak on, gdy obserwuje jej zażyłość z Ferbem. Jednocześnie uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do Strongówny, a jego wzrok mówił;"Błagam, nie odpychaj mnie teraz". Nicol szybko zauważyła o co mu chodzi. Wykryła to ukradkowe spojrzenie. Chciał zwykłą zazdrością poderwać inną dziewczynę. Uznała, że to głupi pomysł, ale nic nie powiedziała, tylko uśmiechnęła się i dała się mu objąć. To nie jej problem, że chłopak w taki sposób chce zwrócić na siebie czyjąś uwagę. Może być nawet całkiem zabawne to, co z tego wyniknie. "Niech ją piekło i wszystkie diabły" ~ pomyślała Loren, będąc gotową rzucić się na nich oboje. Poczuła jednak na ramieniu dłoń Ferba. - To ich tylko nakręci. - szepnął jej do ucha. - Udawaj, że masz to gdzieś. Popatrzyła na niego gniewnie, jednak on tylko mrugnął porozumiewawczo. "Wytrzymam" ~ pomyślała, jednak jej cierpliwość była już na granicy. Buford odszedł z Nicolą kilka kroków, po czym usiadł z nią pod drzewem. Przed tym upewnił się, czy Raritówna oby na pewno go widzi, a gdy dostrzegł jej godny bazyliszka wzrok, był pewny, iż nic nie uleci jej uwadze. ... Jedynie Loren nie udzielił się ten "radosny nastrój". Wyrwanie się z uścisku Fletcher'a nie było dla niej problemem, a gdy tylko się oswobodziła, wyjęła z kieszeni swój ukochany, nieduży pistolet, który wycelowała w Nicolę. Raritówna nigdy nie panowała nad emocjami, dlatego nie było dla jej znajomych takim szokiem fakt, iż dziewczyna od razu "przeszła do rzeczy". Była wściekła, zła, czuła się upokorzona i chciała zemsty. Dodatkowo odniosła wrażenie, iż Strong jest jedną z tych dziewczyn, które Van-Stomm podrywa na imprezach.- Za mojego Buforda! Zanim jednak strzeliła, stało się coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewała. Nicol po latach szkolenia była wyczulona na każdy ruch. Kątem oka ujrzała jak latynoska z innego wymiaru wyjmuje pistolet. Najpierw z podziwem zaczęła zastanawiać się jak go schowała. Kiedy jednak ta, wymierzyła broń w jej stronę, i wykrzyknęła, w Nicol uruchomił się jej "instykt samoochronny". Szybko do niej dobiegła i chwyciła ją swoją prawą (to jest metalową) ręką za nadgarstek. Ścisnęła ją mocno, niemalże miażdżąc jej kości, tak, że w końcu brązowowłosa była odruchowo zmuszona wyprostować palce i upuścić broń. Nicol patrzyła na nią uważnie, z dziwną zawziętością. Nie było w tym spojrzeniu nienawiści. Tylko spokój. Jakiś niepokojący spokój. - Nicol! Nie! - krzyknęła Izabela, doskakując do niej i zwracając na nią i na Loren uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych. Chciała ją odciągnąć, jednak Strong, wolną ręką ją odepchnęła. - Nie wtrącaj się. - powiedziała, po czym zwróciła się do latynoski: - Co ty chciałaś zrobić z tym pistoletem? Łaskawie mi to wytłumaczysz? Loren krzyknęła z bólu. Odgłos był na tyle głośny, iż usłyszał go Buford, który niemal natychmiast wbiegł do ogródka. Reszta była całkowicie sparaliżowana strachem. Ferb bardzo chciał ruszyć Raritównie na pomoc, jednak nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobić. Jedynie Milton czuła w sobie narastającą sympatię do Nicoli. Loren nie umiała jej odpowiedzieć. Głównie dlatego, że jedyne co umiała z siebie wydusić, to krzyki z bólu. Buford był zły na siebie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że była to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina, ale skąd miał wiedzieć o możliwościach Nicoli? - Zostaw ją! - krzyknął, podbiegając do nich. - Wiem, że Loren bywa nieobliczalna, ale to nie powód żeby gnieść jej rękę! - Skąd pomysł, że miarzdżę jej rękę? - powiedziała Nicol unosząc brew. Mimo swoich słów puściła dziewczynę. W sumie nawet nie wiedziała jak ona ma na imię. - Nie gniotłam jej ręki, tylko ją lekko... złapałam. Słowa Strongówny choć mogły wydawać się przekonujące, wywoływały tylko niepokój. Wszyscy doskonale widzieli jak błyskawicznie zareagowała na próbę ataku Loren. ... Nicol wyszła z domu i rozejrzała się po podwórku. Fineasz i Ferb i Fineasz i Ferb zajęci majsterkowaniem. Izabela z drugiego wymiaru nie wiedziała co ze sobą począć, podobnie jak Buford. Irving i Sophie gdzieś zniknęli. A Loren i Amy siedziały pod płotem. Brunetka ruszyła w ich stronę. Na widok Strongówny, Loren i Amy niemal natychmiast podniosły się na równe nogi. Milton miała dość wrażeń jak na dzisiaj, a brak znajomości planów Nicoli tylko bardziej ją denerwował. Loren natomiast była obojętna. W tej chwili nie stawiałaby się nawet, gdyby metyska próbowała ją zabić. - Dlaczego mierzyłaś do mnie z pistoletu? - spytała prosto z mostu Strong, nawet nie patrząc na stojącą obok blondynkę. "Więc nie chce mnie zabić?" ~ zapytała samą siebie w myślach Loren, patrząc na rozmówczynię ze zdziwieniem. Przez krótką chwilę nie wiedziała co jej odpowiedzieć, aż w końcu uznała, iż nie ma sensu jej okłamywać. - Bo Buford. - odparła, odwracając wzrok od rozmówczyni. - Woli ciebie ode mnie. To dlatego. - Jeśli to dla ciebie powód, żeby strzelać do kogoś z pistoletu - zaczęła. - to powinnaś się poważnie zastanowić nad swoim życiem. Amy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Loren nie wyglądała na poruszoną tą uwagą. - Bycie nieobliczalną jest jedną z moich.. cech. - stwierdziła, powstrzymując się od użycia słowa "zaleta". Rarity wciąż dziwiła się temu, że ta nie pozbawiła jej życia. Odkąd przestała myśleć o Nicoli jak o "tępym plastiku", zaczęła uważać ją za krwawą morderczynię bez skrupułów. Było to może nieco niedorzeczne, jednak jak inaczej można spojrzeć na kogoś z tak silną ręką? - Przyszłaś tu po to, żeby mi nagadać? Jak tak to śmiało, dzisiaj zniosę wszystko. - Właściwie to... tak. - powiedziała Nicol i uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. - Jesteś zielonoskórą dziewczyną, która nosi pistolet w kieszeni. I ty martwisz się co o tobie jakiś chłopak myśli? To żałosne. - Tak, dokładnie taka jestem. - odpowiedziała Loren, unosząc dumnie głowę. - Mam gdzieś co sobie pomyślisz. Nie będę się zmieniać żeby pasować do definicji słowa "norma". Nie na takiej planecie się wychowałam. Buford słuchał całej tej rozmowy z uwagą. Chciał wtrącić się i obronić zielonoskórą, jednak z drugiej strony poniekąd sam bał się dziewczyny swojego odpowiednika. Postanowił więc, że wkroczy dopiero, gdy faktycznie zajdzie taka potrzeba. - To fakt, jest porąbany. - wtrąciła Amy, opierając się o płot. - Ale nie przeszkadzam, kontynuujcie. Loren coś poruszyło, gdy Nicole wspomniała o zerkaniu na nią przez Buforda. Może jednak nie jest dla niego obojętna? Z drugiej strony, wciąż pamiętała słowa Amy. - Wasz też nie jest zbytnio normalny. - stwierdziła Rarity. - Ty masz żelazo w tej ręce, czy coś? - Mam po prostu silny uścisk. - skłamała bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nie czuła potrzeby opowiadać Loren historii swojego życia. Może kiedy indziej, o ile to "kiedy" kiedykolwiek nastąpi. - Nie, to na pewno coś więcej. - Loren nie dawała za wygraną. - Zwykłe mięśnie nie mogą być aż tak silne. Wiem, bo to przerabiałam. Nicol zmrużyła groźnie oczy. - Jakaś ty spostrzegawcza. - powiedziała z ironią. - Tak spostrzegawcza, że nawet nie zauważyłaś podsłuchującego nas chłopaka. - powiedziała wskazując kciukiem na Buforda. Loren popatrzyła na niego bez wyrazu. On tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato, na co ona przewróciła oczami. - Uciekasz od tematu. - odparła. - Nie chcesz to nie mów, aż tak mnie to nie korci. - Ale mnie tak. - stwierdziła. - Też chcę coś takiego! Nicol tylko przewróciła oczami i odeszła od nich. Izabela miała rację - ich wymiar jest dziwny. Loren odprowadziła wzrokiem odchodzące dziewczyny, po czym wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z blondynką. Nie umiała zrozumieć Nicoli, a szkoda. Na prawdę zaciekawiła ją jej ręka i nie rozumiała, co metyska ukrywała. Gdyby była na jej miejscu, chwaliłaby się "zdeformowaną" kończyną gdzie tylko się da! Z drugiej strony nie czuła potrzeby dogonienia jej i kontynuowania rozmowy. Strongówna wydała się jej być wyjątkowo oschłą i niemiłą. Chociaż potrafiła zrozumieć jej reakcję, w końcu sama broniłaby się przed rozstrzelaniem, tak nie umiała pojąć, dlaczego nawet po akcji była dla niej złośliwa. Przecież rachunki zostały wyrównane i to z większą szkodą dla Raritówny. "Może następnym razem..." ~ pomyślała. Strongówna podeszła do Fineasza. Był tak zajęty pracą, że nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała z powrotem na Loren. Okej, trochę ją ciekawiło kim była, ale nie chciała dać tego po sobie poznać. Bo mimo wszystko, uważała, że to niecodzienne, nawet jak na inny wymiar, że dziewczyna nosi przy sobie broń. Gdyby chociaż przybysze byli ubrani w jakieś stroje wojenne, albo coś w tym stylu... Jednak wyglądali całkiem normalnie, całkiem jak oni. Akurat w postaci Loren, wyróżniała się jej zielona skóra. Ale wcześniej to ukrywała. Nicol zbliżyła się do okna tarasowego. W sumie ona sama też wiele ukrywa. Pod maską makijażu i "didżarnerskich" ubrań wciąż siedziała morderczyni. Myślała, że pogrzebała ten rozdział, ale po odruchach samoobronnych można wywnioskować, że nie wszystko da się zapomnieć. Kto wie jaką maskę skrywa ta zielonoskóra Loren? "Dowiem się," - pomyślała. - "Ale jeszcze nie dziś." |-|2017= :"Granica wymiarów i wytrzymałości psychicznej" Nicol podniosła głowę. Na widok swojego chłopaka uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Buford, już wróciłeś? - spytała. Zaczęła iść szybkim krokiem w jego stronę, lecz im bliżej była, tym bardziej wyraz twarzy jej markotniał. Po chwili zrozumiała, że ten człowiek znacznie różni się od jej chłopaka. No tak inny wymiar... Zatrzymała się kilka kroków przed nim, patrząc na niego rozczarowana. Loren zakrztusiła się powietrzem. Zaczęła głośno kasłać, na skutek czego Ferb poklepał ją kilka razy po plecach. Spojrzała z niedowierzaniem na Buforda, który wydawał się nic nie rozumieć. W tej chwili, normalność tej sytuacji zależała tylko od niego. Mógł albo zachować się rozsądnie, albo... - No hej mała. - powiedział z flirciarskim uśmiechem do metyski, machając do niej uwodzicielsko. ...Albo być sobą. "Teraz to ja się zabawię." ~ pomyślała Amy. - Hej. - odparła Nicol, przechylając głowę na bok. Tak jakby oglądała jakiś eksperyment fizyczny. ... Loren oddychała ciężko, patrząc na Buforda groźnie. Chłopak poczuł, jak nogi się pod nim uginają ze strachu, jednak nie mógł tego okazać przy nowo poznanej dziewczynie. Prawda była taka, że bardzo lubił Loren. Chciał jednak, by to ona wykonała pierwszy krok. Głównie dlatego, że on nie był do końca pewny. A jego błyskotliwy umysł doradził mu, iż nic tak nie działa na kobiety, jak zazdrość, a psychicznie chore kosmitki noszące przy sobie broń nie są wyjątkiem. - Mów mi Buford. - zwrócił się do Strong, na co Loren zacisnęła mocniej pięści. - A ciebie jak zwą? - Nicol. - odparła. - Wiem jak się nazywasz. - dodała. - W tym wymiarze jesteśmy razem. Wybacz, pomyliłam cię z moim chłopakiem. Brunetka była zaskoczona taką wersją Van Stomma, zupełnie inną od tej której znała. Jej Buford był głupkowaty, ale zabawny, rozrywkowy i (według niej) przystojny. Ten wyglądem niewiele się różnił, ale miał inne spojrzenie. Spojrzenie kogoś kto lubi flirtować, kogoś kto nie bierze jej na poważnie... Kogoś kto chce wywołać zazdrość w tej Latynosce. Ha! Myślał, że nie zauważy tych ukradkowych spojrzeń rzucanych w stronę obcej jej dziewczyny? Nicol była dobra w obserwacji. To była bardzo przydatna umiejętność w jej czasach i dziewczyna starała się ją opanować do perfekcji. - W tym wymiarze Lor, w tym wymiarze. - szepnął przyjaciółce do ucha Ferb tak, by tylko ona to słyszała. Było to jednak zbędne. Raritówna była już cała czerwona, zgrzytała zębami i robiło jej się gorąco. ... - Chodzimy? - zapytał Buford. - Wow. Aż sobie zazdroszczę. - Dzięki. - powiedziała Nicol sceptycznym tonem. Nie widziała powodów dla których miała go jakoś miło traktować. To nie był jej Buford. - Co robisz dziś wieczór? Przesadził. Loren niemalże instynktownie wyrwała się Ferbowi, po czym pewnym siebie krokiem odepchnęła Nicole. Ferb stanął jak wryty wiedząc, że już nic nie zrobi. Amy uśmiechnęła się szeroko, czując, że wygrała dzisiejszy dzień. Kosmitka natomiast straciła nad sobą kontrolę. W głowie jej się kręciło, a serce biło tak szybko, że ledwie mogła oddychać. I chociaż obraz zasłaniały jej białe plamy, bez trudu wyciągnęła swój pistolet, celując nim prosto w Buforda. - KRĘCISZ Z PIERWSZĄ LEPSZĄ SUKĄ, CHOCIAŻ JA STOJĘ W POBLIŻU?! Buford zamarł. Tego się nie spodziewał. - Proszę mnie tak nie nazywać. - wtrąciła Nicole stojąca za nią. Teraz już nie myślała, choć wydawała się być opanowana. Niczym zwierzę, instynktownie zastanawiała się z której strony uderzyć, tak aby najmocniej zabolało. Kiedy zorientowała się o czym myśli, zamrugała oczami. "To nie te czasy." ~ pomyślała, pomimo tego, że doskonale widziała broń w dłoniach latynoski. Zamiast przemocy fizycznej, postanowiła zastosować słowną. - Widocznie nie jesteś jego warta. - wyszeptała jej do ucha. Korzystając z chwilowej nieuwagi dziewczyny, Buford uciekł za Amy. Loren natomiast wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, po czym skierowała broń w stronę Nicoli. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że ta będzie od niej o wiele szybsza. Prawą ręką złapała ją za obie dłonie. Lewą wyrwała pistolet i wciąż przytrzymując ją za ręce, przyłożyła jej broń do czoła. - Znów działała instynktownie. Znów nie myślała. Jej oczy przypominały oczy maszyny. Nieruchome, pozbawione wszelkich myśli, rozsądku i uczuć. "Marzenia się spełniają" ~ Amy nie mogła wyjść z zachwytu. - Stójcie! - wrzasnął Ferb, jednak nikt go nie słuchał. ... Nicol i Loren wpatrywały się na siebie w milczeniu. Strongówna stała nieruchomo czekając na jakąś reakcję Latynoski. Loren musiała przyznać, jej przeciwniczka miała wyjątkowo silniejszą dłoń. Czując na czole zimną lufę pistoletu, nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie słowa. Na dobrą sprawę, w duchu żegnała się powoli z życiem. Wiedziała, że jeden nieodpowiedni ruch może ją nim kosztować. Buford szturchnął Ferba, by coś zrobił. Cokolwiek. Fletcher starał się przekalkulować sytuację na chłodno, jednak nie potrafił. Serce biło mu coraz szybciej, a jego twarz traciła naturalny kolor. Jedynie Amy zachowywała względny spokój. - Emm.. Pani z bronią. - odezwał się w końcu zielonowłosy, a głos trząsł mu się niemiłosiernie. - Mogłaby ją pani puścić? Bo to tak jakby jedyna osoba, której chce się ze mną gadać. I ją lubię. I nie mam hajsu na kupowanie jej kwiatów nagrobnych, bo już kupiłem jej prezent na urodziny. Na koniec, wyszczerzył się głupio, starając się najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Nicol, jako, że już trochę ochłonęła, puściła dłonie Loren i rzuciła pistolet. I tak zaczęła się piękna długa przyjaźń, która przeżyła kilka opowiadań i kilka rewrite'ów. ~~ *** ~~ Nicol i Loren zaliczyły jeszcze 2 spotkania w 2016 roku, które nieco wybiegały poza powyższy schemat. 1= :...i Nicol - "Podejrzana" Loren ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Była przykuta do stołu, jak wcześniej Nicol. Policjant wyszedł na chwilę. Dziewczyna nie do końca wiedziała o co ją oskarżają, ale była pewna jednego: to przez Izabelę się tu znalazła. Czyżby brunetka aż tak przejęła się tym, że rzuciła się na nią przeskakując stół? No dobra, może wtedy trochę za bardzo ją poniosło, nie powinna tego robić. Ale to nie jest powód żeby wsadzić ją do więzienia. Nagle zmaterializowała się przed nią jakaś postać. Loren zabrała dłonie z twarzy i spojrzała na nią. Była to dość niska metyska, jednak puki Loren siedziała, tamta mogła patrzeć na nią z góry. - Więc to ty jesteś ta Loren. - powiedziała. - A ty to kto? - powiedziała wyzywająco Loren. - Nie tym tonem, moja droga, bo odechce mi się ciebie stąd wyciągać. - powiedziała metyska. Loren prychnęła. - Przyszłaś żeby mnie wyciągnąć? Akurat. Metyska usiadła naprzeciwko Loren, na tym krześle, na którym wcześniej siedział policjant. - Tak, przyszłam cię wyciągnąć. - powiedziała. - Cieszę się, że miałam pod ręką kogoś takiego jak ty. Gdyby nie ty, nigdy nie udałoby mi się oddalić tych zarzutów ode mnie. Loren spojrzała na nią z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, tak jakby nagle odkryła jakiś zdumiewający sekret, jakby nagle coś do niej dotarło. - To ty! - wycelowała w nią oskarżycielsko palcem. - To ty jesteś tą Nicol! - Brawo. - Myślałam, że jesteś ładniejsza. - powiedziała Loren, choć nie do końca zgadzało się to z tym o czym myślała. - Cóż, jestem ładniejsza od ciebie, to wystarczy. Loren postanowiła przemilczeć tą uwagę. Starała się ocenić dziewczynę na podstawie wyglądu. - Słyszałam, że bardzo interesowałaś się moim chłopakiem. - zaczęła Nicol. - To mój chłopak. - Może w twoim wymiarze, ale tutaj jest moim chłopakiem, więc odwal się od niego. Masz swojego Buforda w swoim wymiarze, więc od mojego się trzymaj z daleka. - Masz rację! - powiedziała Loren. - Mam swojego Buforda! - powiedziała takim tonem jakby odkryła Amerykę. - No co ty? - powiedziała Nicol. |-|2= :Niebieskowłosa tajemnica - "Kanałami do wolności" Rozpoczęła się kolejna walka. Nicole zauważyła, że tylko jedna osoba nie bierze w niej udziału, a mianowicie syn Fleur. Chłopak stał w tle, beznamiętnie obserwując wydarzenie. Dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała już co robić. Z jej obserwacji wynikało, że jedyną osobą, poza nią samą znającą się na walce była zielono-skóra. Odciągnęła ją na moment od Normbotów, przyciskając do siebie. Loren otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Dla niej było to co najmniej nie do pomyślenia, by ktoś obcy ciągnął ją za ramię, jednak z drugiej strony, ciekawa była co może mieć jej do powiedzenia. - Widzisz tego chłopaczka stojącego pod ścianą? - zapytała, wskazując na czerwonowłosego. Raritówna pokiwała twierdząco, po czym Nicole szepnęła jej coś do ucha. Loren z początku nie podobał się ten plan, jednak po dłuższych namowach Nicoli, ostatecznie zgodziła się. Spojrzała na wcześniej wspomnianego chłopaka triumfująco. Ten, widząc jak celuje w nim bronią zaczął się wycofywać, ku zadowoleniu Nicole. W obu dziewczynach rosła pewność siebie. Gdy chłopak dotknął plecami ściany, poczuł, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Loren natomiast była niewyobrażalnie dumna ze swojego osiągnięcia. Teraz pozostało jej tylko czekać na znak od Strong'ówny. Nicole zajęta była walką z Fleur, która okazała się nie być gorszą od niej. Obie kobiety zgrabnie wymachiwały mieczami, choć to metyska zdawała się górować. Przynajmniej na razie. Czubki ich mieczy stuknęły się. Fletcher'owa warknęła, patrząc na uradowaną Nicolę. Nastolatka widocznie była pewna swojej wygranej i jakby celowo nie przebiła jej jeszcze klatki piersiowej. Kobietę zastanawiało tylko, czemu? Dopiero po chwili dostrzegła o co na prawdę chodzi. Na widok swojego syna, w którego kosmitka celuje pistoletem rzuciła wszystko. Nie ważna była już władza, czy sama walka z byłym więźniem. Wszystko było mniej ważne od życia jej dziecka. Nicole, widząc to, przysunęła się bliżej jej ucha, dłoń układając na jej podbródku sprawiając, by wciąż miała przed oczami Loren celującą w chłopaka. - Widzisz? - szepnęła. - To twoja wina. Gdybyś nie położyła łap na mojej wolności nie doszłoby do tego. Fleur poczuła jak druga dłoń nastolatki chwyta ją za rękę. Znalazła się pod jej całkowitą kontrolą. - Możesz go jeszcze ocalić. Nie musisz patrzeć na śmierć kolejnego syna. - syknęła. - Odwołaj swoje wojska spod twierdzy mojego brata, a może dzieciak przeżyje. Kobieta, choć niechętnie, przystaje na jej warunki. Podchodząc bliżej ekranu, założyła mikroskopijną słuchawkę, kontaktując się z dowódcą swoich wojsk. - Odwrót. - warknęła. Mężczyzna ukazany na ekranie wydawał się być zdezorientowany, jednak Fletcher powtórzyła głośniej i dobitniej. - Odwrót żołnierzu! Nie słyszysz co się do ciebie mówi?! Mężczyzna zasalutował dowódczyni, po czym wraz z wojskiem, wycofał się spod twierdzy Adventurów. Widząc to, Nicole uśmiechnęła się triumfująco. Nie martwiła się o bitwę z Raritami. Jeżeli nie mają już swojego "złotego dowódcy" są bez szans. Nie zważając na nic, dała znak Loren, machając lewą ręką. Widząc to, dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała co robić. Pomachała swojej ofierze po raz ostatni, po czym strzeliła. Chłopak padł martwy na podłogę. Kula trafiła prosto w serce, więc krew lała się gęsto. Matka patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi, a jednocześnie załzawionymi oczami. Mogła domyślić się, że Nicole blefuje, jednak zaufała jej. Zawiodła. To przez nią jej syn nie żyje. - A teraz powiedz "dowidzenia" światu. - powiedziała Strong'ówna, kładąc ostrze swojego miecza na jej karku. Ta nie reagowała. Straciła ostatnie dziecko, a wraz z nim swój sens życia. Wraz z nim odeszły jej umiejętności strategiczne, nie potrafiłaby już więcej dowodzić Armią USA. Dla wszystkich będzie lepiej, jeżeli zastąpi ją ktoś inny. Nicole, choć zawiedziona brakiem oporu, z przyjemnością zemściła się, wbijając miecz w kark swojej ofiary. Loren podeszła bliżej niej, wpatrując się w martwe ciała. Od zawsze patrzono na nią jak na wariatkę, gdy ta opowiadała o przyjemnościach jakie płyną z tego typu rzeczy, a teraz widzi dziewczynę, która patrzy na swój zakrwawiony miecz z dumą. Nicole szybko wyczuła jej wzrok, spoglądając na nią bez wyrazu. Zielonowłosa wysunęła dłoń w jej stronę. - Loren. - przedstawiła się, w drugiej dłoni wciąż ściskając pistolet. Na twarzy metyski szybko zagościł uśmiech. Ciężko było nazwać go przyjacielskim, jednak z całą pewnością nie wyrażał on chęci zamordowania nowo poznanej dziewczyny, a to już coś. - Nicole. - odpowiedziała, ściskając jej dłoń. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach